Burn
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Sterek. Rated m for a reason!


Burn

Author's Note: I think Sterek has become my number one fixation. I find myself hardly wanting to write anything else. I have found my newest supercouple, or at least they should be, if MTV wasn't so hung up about image and homosexual relationships.

ooOoo

Stiles glanced over at Derek in the passenger seat of his Jeep, despite the promise to himself to stop giving rides to grouchy werewolves.

"Remind me why we need to have a pack meeting Derek."

Derek scowled. Damn, how did he always manage to look so pissed off?

"Unless Scott didn't tell you Stiles, there's another pack now. An alpha pack."

"Oh he told me," Stiles said.

Derek eyed him strangely. Stiles spoke like this was a picnic. Didn't the boy realize he could get seriously hurt?

"Don't you even realize how dangerous this is Stiles?"

"No really?" the boy retorted, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What's new? I've been putting myself in danger for about the last year, if you hadn't noticed."

Derek noticed. How often had he pondered what would happen if Stiles were ever seriously hurt? He couldn't heal...

"I want you to be safe Stiles," Derek said quietly. "I wish you'd let me..."

"I'm perfectly capable of staying safe," Stiles cut him off stubbornly. "Obviously more capable than you. How many times have I saved your life?"

The boy had a point, but he still wasn't getting it. He could still get hurt.

"You've gotten hurt too Stiles," Derek pointed out with a frown.

Stiles eyed the wolf as though trying to figure him out. One minute the alpha was threatening him or telling him to shut up, the next it was this.

"Since when do you care about me?" Stiles questioned him.

"I'm not unfeeling Stiles!" Derek snapped at him. "Despite what you all think, I have feelings. I'd blame myself if anything ever happened to you. I already failed to protect..."

The werewolf cut off, his eyes betraying sadness, and Stiles felt himself soften toward Derek. He gave him a considering look, his eyes more gentle. Derek noticed, and the gentleness in those eyes awakened a strange feeling in him. It wasn't the first time. Derek would never let on how much he actually admired Stiles. He was loyal and funny, and had the biggest heart of anyone Derek knew. He suddenly recalled Stiles on top of him when they were paralyzed. Matt's inference:

"Oh I don't know Derek. I think you two make a pretty good couple."

He suddenly couldn't help thinking about it. Stiles' head on his chest, close to him, and Derek shook himself. What was wrong with him?

"You okay?" Stiles asked. "You look kinda out of it."

"I'm good," Derek replied, trying to sound non-chalant.

They were finally nearing their destination- Pizza Hut. Quite the place to hold a pack meeting, but wolves liked to eat. Stiles wasn't going to argue with that. He parked the Jeep. The others were already inside. Isaac was chowing down on breadsticks, while Scott watched him. That was Scott, always watching his weight.

"Hey guys," Scott waved with that smile of his.

"Hey buddy," Stiles waved back.

Derek slipped into the booth next to Scott before he could. Just like him. Sighing, Stiles shoved in next to Isaac, not his favorite person in the world. Erica and Boyd soon joined them, borrowing chairs from another table.

"Why do you guys always get the booth?" Erica complained.

"Why are you two always the last ones here?" Derek retorted.

Erica huffed and took a seat.

"Allison's not coming," Scott announced. "We're taking a break."

"No offense," Stiles began, "but after the way she treated all of us..."

"She didn't mean to," Scott jumped to her defense. "You know she didn't. Gerard was inside of her head."

"Some excuse," Stiles retorted. "She would have killed us all except you. I think Derek's right..."

"Guys," Derek interrupted. "This isn't what we came here to discuss. While I agree that the Argents are bad news, I honestly don't care about Scott and Allison's love life."

"Thank you Derek," Isaac said in agreement. "I'm tired of hearing about everyone's relationships."

"Because you don't have one," Erica muttered under her breath, and Isaac shot her a nasty look.

Derek could certainly understand not having a love life, but unlike Isaac that was his choice. He was attractive, and he knew it. He could have anyone he wanted. He noticed Stiles looking at him, and looked back, his mind racing again. Stiles usually looked away when Derek caught him stealing glances, but this time he wasn't.

"If Derek and Stiles are done having a staring contest," Erica spoke up. "I say we get started."

"I wasn't having a staring contest," Derek said defensively.

"Whatever," she replied. "I'm sure we didn't come here just to eat pizza and flirt."

"Thank you Erica," Derek said sarcastically. "You have such a way of wording things."

"Someone's grumpy this evening," Erica muttered.

"Erica," Boyd spoke warningly, and she humbled a little under his expression.

"We're here to discuss the alpha pack," Derek said. "In case anyone's still confused as to why we're here."

"Personally, I think your Uncle Peter is probably right," Scott told him. "The alpha pack is probably just here to observe the pack's progress under your leadership. What we need to do is step up our performance. Fight more like a unit."

"Wow Scott," Derek said in slight admiration. "Fight more like a unit! I've been trying to get us to do that for half a year. Scott's right. If we don't stick together we don't stand a chance against anyone."

He looked around at everyone. Stiles always felt a little out of the circle on werewolf stuff. Maybe he should accept Derek's offer to give him the bite...

"Excuse me guys," he said.

They all watched him head toward the restroom.

"Do I need to point out the obvious?" Erica asked when he'd gone. "Stiles is a human. That makes him a setback. He's always showing up and helping us fight, but he's vulnerable, and with other werewolves around..."

"Erica's right," Boyd agreed with her. "Stiles needs to take the bite, or we'll always have to cover him. That slows us up."

"He won't take the bite," Derek sighed. "I don't know what to do. We all know he won't stay out of things either. He considers us his friends."

"Derek's right," Scott said. "I've known Stiles longer than anyone. He won't keep out of it. He always helps his friends, no matter what. That's how he is. He needs to care more about himself."

"Maybe you could talk him into taking it," Isaac suggested.

Derek seemed to consider this as Stiles was returning. They all immediately clammed up and looked at the table like it was interesting. Stiles pushed back in next to Isaac.

"Were you...talking about me?"

"We were all just saying that we wish you'd join us Stiles," Erica told him in a surprisingly nice way. "We're all worried about you."

Stiles looked at Derek. Was Derek still worried about him?

"I have thought about it," Stiles admitted. "Peter said I could be powerful. Needless to say I don't feel very powerful now..."

"You are powerful," Derek told him. "Peter's right though. With my help you could really tap your power."

Stiles eyed him strangely, not saying anything. Waiting for the alpha to go on.

"Trust me Stiles. Please? Let me..."

"I don't know Derek. I mean, I know you're all worried about me, and I know what we do is dangerous. I just have this thing about remaining human."

"You remain human," Scott told him. "You just gain some really awesome abilities on the side."

"Scott's right," Derek said. "Only natural-borns like me are actually werewolves. You'd still be a human. The bite causes your genes to mutate, that's all."

Stiles seemed to be considering. They were all watching him.

"Okay Derek," he said. "I'll take it...for you."

Derek raised an eyebrow at that, but that's honestly how Stiles felt. He'd be taking the bite for Derek's sake more than the others. He didn't know when he'd started having these conflicting feelings for Derek. He supposed it was that he always cared about people that needed him, and Derek definitely needed him. He thought back to when he'd saved Derek from drowning at the school. He didn't know why he had jumped in after the wolf, he only knew he hadn't wanted Derek to die.

"Stiles?" Derek asked him questioningly.

Stiles was still in thought and didn't hear him, thinking about when he'd been paralyzed, his head lying against Derek's chest. He knew that he liked girls and guys. He'd even quite obnoxiously went around school asking guys if they found him attractive last year. He'd definitely felt a strong attraction to Derek that night.

"Earth to Stiles," Derek said loudly.

"Huh?" Stiles asked stupidly, his mouth hanging open.

Erica burst into giggles of laughter.

"I'm just thinking," Stiles said. "Can't a guy think?"

"You've been looking at me the whole time," Derek pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

"I think he wants to make out Derek," Isaac snickered.

"Shut up!" Derek snapped.

"Oh come on Derek," the boy pressed. "Don't play dumb. Its you too. You and Stiles flirt like crazy."

"Do we?" Stiles asked, looking confused.

"Like an old married couple," Isaac's smirk deepened. "Stiles come on, admit it. You like Derek, don't you?"

Stiles didn't know how to reply. He felt like he was in a corner. All eyes were on him, even Scott's. Then Isaac surprised him.

"Its okay Stiles," Isaac said gently, his eyes softer. "No one's going to judge you. Its ok if you do like Derek."

Stiles looked away, feeling terribly exposed and vulnerable. Derek noticed, relating all too well to not wanting to share his emotions openly.

"Stop it Isaac," Derek warned. "That's enough."

"Its alright Derek," Stiles told him. "I guess I can't hide anymore. I was so scared you'd all judge me."

Derek's heart sank in guilt. Judge him? What was Stiles saying? It was Scott who spoke up.

"Stiles, you're my best friend. If you need to tell me something, I want you to tell me. Nothing will ever change it dude."

Stiles nodded and seemed to consider before speaking again.

"Alright. I'm...bisexual, okay?"

It surprised him that it felt somewhat freeing to admit it. Derek was the only one who looked lost here, but he always did when love or sexuality were discussed.

"You look a little flustered Derek," Erica ventured, noticing the alpha's look. "This looks like its hitting mighty close to home."

"Drop it," Derek muttered.

"Oh come on," Erica pressed sweetly. "Its obvious Stiles has a crush on you. What do you think about that?"

Stiles blushed furiously. He never expected this to become the topic of the evening. He sank down on the booth, wishing he could dissolve into the floor.

"Why are you asking that?" Derek snapped. "If I want to talk to someone I'll hire a professional."

"I think I get it," Erica smirked. "I think you like Stiles. Don't you Derek?"

Everyone was looking at him now, even Stiles. The alpha's eyes widened, as Erica looked at him like the spider who had caught the fly. He honestly didn't know. He'd never really thought about liking anyone since Kate betrayed him.

"I don't know ok?" Derek asked with a sigh. "Would it matter?"

"I'm sure Stiles thinks it matters," she pressed.

As curious as Stiles was to hear Derek's reply, he could see that the alpha was cornered and maybe even scared. Erica was only doing this to feed off of Derek's insecurities.

"Can you leave him alone?" Stiles snapped at her. "Why are you pushing him like this?"

"Oh wow Derek, your boyfriend's defending you..."

"Erica enough," Boyd said.

She flashed him a dirty look, but did as he said. Derek and Stiles left soon after. Not much else was said. Scott and Isaac told them goodbye without pressing them any further. Derek's brain was a swirling mass of confusion as he followed Stiles to the Jeep. Did he like Stiles? Was Erica right? His gaze fell on Stiles walking in front of him, and Derek felt that feeling again, reminding himself that love was just a lie. Yet he couldn't help himself. Maybe Kate was just a liar. Stiles would never betray him like that. His insides tightened with conflict. Once he and Stiles were inside the Jeep a somber mood seemed to have settled over them both. Derek was obviously deep in thought. Should Stiles press him?

"What you thinking about Derek?"

"Stuff," Derek sighed. "I want to ask you something."

Stiles looked at him, and he hesitated for a moment.

"Why do you hang out with me like this?"

Stiles gaze became slightly confused.

"What do you mean Derek?"

"I can't imagine why you'd want to," Derek clarified. "I'm not even nice to you most of the time."

"Maybe I see past that Derek," Stiles replied honestly. "I see you. I see the person you hide."

Derek felt cornered again, but for some reason he didn't want to retreat. Instead he decided to share some of what he was feeling for a change. Maybe he wanted to.

"Uncle Peter said I...I lack heart."

"You know its not true Derek. You need to learn to use it again maybe, but you have a heart. Peter's wrong."

"I've become so bitter Stiles," Derek said sadly. "I was happy once..."

The wolf felt a single tear streak down his face and turned away. Stiles knew what Derek needed. He moved closer to the wolf, wrapping his arms around him supportively. Derek felt that feeling again, a feeling he wanted not to, and at the same time desperately did want to feel. He breathed in Stiles' scent and sighed softly.

"We're a lot alike in some ways Derek," Stiles said gently into his ear. "I don't know how to let people in either. Lydia knows that. I feel like I love her, but I don't actually know how to love anyone. She knows I'm just weak and inconfident."

The boy stopped. Derek thought he knew what Stiles meant. They did share some things in common.

"Its ok Stiles," Derek found himself saying. "Sometimes its ok to be weak. That's the concept of a pack. When we're weak, others can be strong for us."

Derek felt a rush of emotion at his words and paused. He never talked like this. This was so new to him.

"We have to be strong sometimes too," he went on. "Just like others are for us. I'm strong for my pack, for you..."

Derek stopped. Rain was now falling on the windshield in little patters. Stiles wasn't sure he wanted to say anything. He was considering Derek's words. Could he show Derek himself? The pain he kept hidden deep down inside.

"Its my mother Derek," he whispered. "I still don't know what to do without her. I miss her."

"Stiles?" Derek asked gently.

The teen was sobbing.

"I know my dad blames me," Stiles went on hysterically. "I know he does!"

"Stiles it wasn't your fault," Derek told him. "Look at me."

Stiles looked at him, his eyes red and drenched with tears. It broke Derek's heart.

"I'm sorry," Stiles said, drying his eyes with his plaid sleeve. "I must seem so childish to you right now."

"No you don't," Derek assured him gently. "Its okay to cry sometimes."

Stiles nodded and finally managed a smile.

"Thank you Derek, for believing in me."

The words sent another jolt to Derek's stomach. He couldn't pull his gaze away from Stiles. He had such nice eyes. Derek's gaze shifted to the boy's lips. What would it be like to kiss them? The alpha looked away suddenly.

"Derek?" Stiles asked gently.

"I'm fine," Derek said, still not looking at him.

His emotions were going too far. He was letting Stiles too close.

"That's not fair Derek," Stiles told him. "You just finished saying people need each other. Please, don't retreat. Let me in Derek. You need people too."

Derek looked at him, his eyes scared and vulnerable. He honestly wanted to open the Jeep door and run away, but part of him wanted to stop running. Why not show Stiles everything? Part of him was tired of hiding.

"Tell me Derek," Stiles whispered. "Why are you afraid to let people in?"

"I'm..." Derek hesitated, his eyes wide with fear, but Stiles' eyes were so gentle and reassuring.

"Go ahead Derek," Stiles encouraged with a soft smile. "What is it?"

"Love," Derek whispered.

Stiles' expression became even more gentle.

"You love someone?"

Derek's looked away, but Stiles gently placed his hand on the wolf's cheek, turning him back to face him.

"Is it me Derek?" he asked in a whisper. "Do you love me?"

Derek felt a wave of discomfort in his stomach at the emotions clashing around inside of him. Why couldn't he just stop this? It would be so easy to just say what he felt. He nodded.

"Can you say the words for me Derek?" Stiles pressed gently. "I want to hear them."

"I..."

Derek looked at Stiles, the boy's expression hopeful. Suddenly he found that he could say it, wanted to say it...

"I love you...Stiles Stillinski."

Stiles smiled. His eyes brightened like Derek had never seen them.

"I love you too, Derek Hale," he spoke.

His fingers were still ghosting over the stubble on Derek's face. He found himself moving closer. Derek wasn't stopping him. Stiles carefully brought their lips together. Derek closed his eyes and inhaled gently. Stiles moved his hand to Derek's shoulder, and parted his lips. Their tongues danced with a wild hunger. Derek's brain felt like it was on fire. His pulse was pounding in his ears, and God he didn't want to stop. When they finally did pull away they both realized where they still were.

"Stiles," Derek whispered. "I...I want more."

"Me too," the boy replied, his eyes underyling the truth. "I need you, so bad."

"My place?" Derek suggested.

Stiles nodded. Had any of their friends seen them? The teen decided he didn't care. He wasn't going to regret what he felt for Derek. They made it to the Hale House in record time. Stiles got out of the Jeep. Derek approached him, eyes drinking in the boy's fair skin and eyes. Soon they were pressed against the Jeep, Stiles' lips slightly parted, as Derek's eyes burned into his.

"You're so beautiful," Derek whispered.

Then he captured the boy's lips again. Stiles moaned as Derek moved to his neck flesh, kissing up to his ear, and nibbling at it.

"Inside," he growled.

The two of them kissed again on the porch. Derek fumbled for the doorknob and pulled them into the burned out old foyer, his lips still devouring the Stiles' passionately.

"Need you so bad," Derek exhaled against the boy's lips.

"Me too," Stiles whispered, his own breaths coming in rapid bursts.

Stiles took control. Breaking the kiss he hastily removed Derek's jacket and tossed it aside. Derek soon reclaimed his lips. His virgin brain was in hormonal overdrive. His hands grabbed at Derek's shirt, needing him so bad. Stiles tore the fabric away. Casting aside the tatters, he began to kiss down Derek's sculpted chest and stomach. Derek's bulge was now directly in his line of vision. Stiles unbuttoned and unzipped Derek's jeans. The alpha sighed with relief when his cock finally bounced free of its confines. Stiles wrapped his hand around it. He wanted to taste it. He closed his eyes, remembering what he'd seen in porn, and wrapped his lips around the head.

"Fuck!" Derek swore at the wetness enveloping him.

The boy went down about halfway, humming at the taste, sending a jolt of pleasure into Derek's brain. It was slow, but God it was heaven! Soon he was holding the back of the teen's head, bucking forward gently between those lips. Stiles gave the occasional hum, and his eyelids fluttered. He looked up at Derek with lust-blown eyes. He loved it! Each taste of the wolf's cock seemed to satisfy some hunger he never knew he had. Stiles pulled off Derek's member, fisting it in his hand. He licked a bead of pre-cum off the slit.

"Mmm," he teasted. "Derek likes this..."

Derek bucked in his hand and gave a moan, as Stiles swiped at the slit again, taking the member back in his mouth. The alpha's breathing was getting faster. Stiles hummed again. Derek felt his cock jolt as his balls tightened.

"Stiles! G-gonna cum..."

Stiles clamped his lips tighter around the member, burying his nose in Derek's pubic hair. Derek shook violently and his seed flooded the teen's mouth. Stiles drank greedily, not pulling away until he'd gotten every drop. He stood, eyes smoldering, taking in the sight of Derek panting and flushed. He'd given Derek that pleasure...wanted to give him more. He went in for the wolf's lips, giving him a taste of his own seed. He grabbed Derek's hand, pressing it against the bulge in his cargo pants. Derek massaged it and broke the kiss, eying Stiles. He knew what the boy wanted. He wanted to make Stiles feel good. Derek still felt a little surprise at himself when he got down on one knee, then the other. He'd never envisioned himself doing anything like this. He unbuttoned and unzipped Stiles, revealing the boy's stiff member outlined by boxer-briefs. His wolf senses went crazy at the smell of hormones. He lowered the boxer-briefs and Stiles stepped out of them. He was actually going to do this. He wanted to make Stiles feel good, to hear the boy moan and pant for him. He opened his mouth and went down on it slowly. It wasn't bad. He went down for another taste.

"Christ Derek!" Stiles exclaimed.

Derek took that as encouragement, increasing his pace, as the teen's breathing became heavy. Stiles had never experienced this with a girl, much less a guy. Derek was a natural at it, bobbling up and down on the member eagerly, not realizing how hungry he was. He wanted to try something else, pulling off of Stiles' member and standing. Their lips met again, as he continued to jack the length with his hand. He wondered what it would feel like to have Stiles inside of him. Looking into the teen's eyes, he tried to verbalize it.

"I-I want..."

He wasn't sure how to finish. The teen's eyes smoldered into him with desire.

"What do you want Derek?" Stiles asked, his voice low and gravely.

Stiles looked so aflame with desire, so lust-blown, and Derek wanted to moan.

"Will you try fucking me?"

"You're sure you want me to fuck you?" Stiles asked, very much wanting to fuck Derek.

"I'm sure."

Stiles looked at Derek for a long moment, and his cock pulsed, fresh lust rushing to his brain. He wanted to fuck Derek, to hear him moan his name as he gave him his cock. He crushed their lips together, devouring Derek's tongue hungrily before pulling back. He grabbed the alpha's arm, willing him to walk. Guiding him to the living room couch, he bent him over the arm of it.

"Coat pocket."

Stiles picked up Derek's jacket and found a bottle of clear liquid in one of the pockets. The teen squirted a large amount on his fingers. His dick jumped with excitement, as he slipped one of the digits into Derek's canal. Derek grunted and pushed back against him. Stiles slipped the second finger in beside the first, seeing that Derek wanted it.

"Fuck!" Derek verbalized loudly.

Stiles was overloaded with lust, as he worked the alpha's hole, watching his fingers slip in and out. His cock jumped again, and he so needed to give Derek more. Stiles bent down so he could see what he was doing. He continued working his fingers in and bending them, his cock jolting his brain everytime Derek made a noise. He removed his fingers, and watched the muscle wink, yet it stayed open. That's what he had been waiting for. Stiles stood, positioning himself and coating his member with a large glob of lube. He slowly pushed in. Derek moaned at the immediate sensation. It didn't hurt at all. His body immediately set to work trying to heal him, creating a pleasurable burning sensation coupled with the fullness. Derek moaned and pushed back, helping Stiles seat himself.

"S-Stiles," he moaned. "Move!"

Stiles seeing that it didn't hurt the wolf at all, increased his pace.

"Feels so good! Fuck yeah Stiles!"

Hearing Derek call his name did things to him. He increased his pace, plowing Derek's asshole with wide abandon, biting at his bottom lip at the tightness.

"Yes!" Derek panted. "Oh yes Stiles! Don't stop!"

His werewolf body made him feel a minimal amount of pain, maximizing his pleasure. Derek was panting wantonly and jacking himself as Stiles power-thrusted him, sweat dripping down the teen's face. His brain was on overdrive. There was nothing else for him at that moment except driving forward into Derek. He gripped the werewolf's shoulders and hammered his cock home.

"Oh God Derek!" Stiles panted. "I'm getting close..."

"Me too," Derek grunted, jacking himself furiously.

The feeling of Stiles jackhammering him, hitting his prostate over and over crashed together and colided with his orgasm. Derek splattered the couch cushions with his semen. Stiles groaned and drove his cock home, shuddering violently as white light flooded his brain, and his seed flooded into Derek's canal. He slumped over the werewolf, as he emptied completely. He lay that way several moments, letting himself breathe, his head clearing. He was so glad his first time had been with Derek. God it was good! He slowly pulled out, his dick spent. Derek stood, facing him, the wolf's face sweat-drenched and flush.

"God Stiles, that was..."

He drew in a large breath of air, and exhaled, wiping at the sweat on his face before finishing.

"...that was beyond anything I could have ever imagined."

"It was for me too," the teen agreed. "Whew! I'm tired out now."

"Come on," Derek grabbed his hand, leading them up the stairs.

Derek was a little ashamed of showing Stiles his burned out old bedroom, but the bed was new. It didn't make him sad to be there with Stiles next to him. Maybe he and Uncle Peter could rebuild this place. He snuggled into to the boy's shoulder, listening to Stiles snore softly. Maybe Stiles could be here with him. This could be their own home.

He smiled at the thought, gently drifting into sleep with his lover. That's what Stiles was. They hadn't had just sex, they'd made love, and Derek was more complete than he'd ever felt.

ooOoo

Note: Well that's it. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this fic, but I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
